super_mario_64_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Semerone/A dark and foggy Night at the local Pizzeria
A dark and foggy Night at the local Pizzeria A dark and foggy Night at the local Pizzeria is a Super Mario Brothers fan fiction, that stars Luigi as the main character. It's an original story with horror elements, but it doesn't star any original characters and unless you are very easily scared, it should be okay for young readers, even if they probably won't be able to understand the full story until they get older. I started working on this fan fic back on May 17, 2016 and finished it on July 9, 2016. I initially released it over at my DeviantArt account. As Zenki was over-excited and asked me to also post my fan fic over here, I first was a bit unsure, if I actually should do so, but when I saw Freddy's original comic series over here, I decided, that maybe I should give it a go nonetheless. So, here it is! ;) Plot One day, Mario and Luigi meet Peach and Daisy and they decide to visit the local pizzeria because of the romantic atmosphere. But at mid-night, things start going horribly wrong. Now it's up to Luigi to save everyone! Chapter 1 - Let's eat some Pasta! Or not... It was a dark and foggy night. Mario, Peach, Daisy and Luigi were visiting the local pizzeria, eating pasta. It was very romantic, but... suddenly a lightning bolt hit the pizzeria, disabling the lights. Luigi jumped from his seat as ghosts appeared and roamed the pizzeria. Luigi: "Maaariiiiooo!" He screamed out for Mario, but Mario, Peach and Daisy were gone without a trace. Luigi was all alone and very scared. When some Boos flew through the room and left by going through the walls, Luigi got scared even more. Tears ran down his face, but then he thought about what Mario would do in such a situation. Luigi: "R-Right! Mario wouldn't hide beneath the table and cover in fear, he would c-confront the ghosts and find out what happened." Luigi gets hold of himself and rises up from beneath the table. It's still dark, but the Boos are gone. He still shivers from the fear and calls out again: "Maaariiiooo? Where are you?" No one answers Luigi. He starts walking through the dark pizzeria and finds a lighter that another guest forgot on another table. Luigi takes a candle and the lighter and lights the candle. "Now I can see at least a little bit." As he starts talking, he gets jumpscared by a Boo and almost drops the candle. "Wauuuughaaaa-hahahaha!!!" The Boo lets out a high pitched laugh and leaves. Luigi shivers, but then he gets hold of himself again. He explores the place even further. As he goes into the hallway that leads to the restrooms, the hallway gets longer and longer, almost turning into an endless hallway. Luigi goes down the hallway. Chapter 2 - Jumpscares in the endless Hallway After walking down the hallway for what feels like hours, Luigi gets very tired and sits down on the floor. "Whoooh... If that's a going on like this, I'm never gonna find Mario and the others..." The Boos start laughing again. Now a whole swarm comes out of the walls and circles Luigi. They try to jumpscare him, but Luigi is too tired to notice them. The Boos give each other confused looks and shrug, then they try again and again. At some point they are very mad and try to make as funny faces as possible, but then they get tired of it and stop trying. The Boos leave again. Luigi has fallen asleep and has a horrible nightmare. In his nightmare, Luigi is walking through a dark void. Suddenly he finds the dead bodies of Mario and the others and a shadowy and bloody version of Giga Bowser appears. Luigi tries to run, but the demonic Giga Bowser is faster, catches him and rips him apart in a gory fashion. Luigi wakes up and screams. Then he notices that it just was a nightmare. The endless hallway has returned to normal. Luigi checks out the Men's restroom, but there are only Boos. They turn around and make funny faces at Luigi. This time they succeed in scaring him. Luigi shivers and leaves the Men's restroom by walking backwards and falling out of the door. Then he takes himself together again, but finds out that the candle has gone out. "Oh, no... Mamma Mia!" Luigi quickly tries to lighten it up again, but fails. The swarm of Boos reappears and laughs creepily, drawing closer. At the last second, Luigi succeeds in lighting up the candle again. The Boos are scared away by the light and leave. Luigi now glances over to the Women's restroom. "Mamma Mia..." Chapter 3 - Luigina finds a Secret Luigi has to check out the Women's restroom, too. He has no other choice. Mario's, Peach's and Daisy's lives are on stake. In a conveniently placed dresser, Luigi finds a pink dress and a few other things. "Let's a go." After a short time, he has cross-dressed into a beared woman? In a higher voice he says: "Here a goes Luigina!" He enters the Women's restroom, but unlike the Men's restroom, no one is there. "This is very suspicious." Luigi searches the Women's restroom more throughly and finds a hidden switch. He actives the switch and a part of the wall moves, revealing a hidden staircase into a very dark and cave-like corridor. Luigi puts the cross-dressing clothes away and returns to his normal appearance, then he enters the corridor, holding the lighted candle with both of his hands. Suddenly a part of the staircase is missing and Luigi falls into the deep black void. "Aaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!" After a long fall, he lands on something soft. A muffled voice says: "Mamma Mia..." When Luigi struggles to get up, he somehow relights the candle and sees Mario on the floor. Luigi is a bit battered, but Mario was tied up and beaten. "Mario! Is everything alright?!" Luigi unties Mario helps him to get up. Mario: "We have a to save Peach and Daisy! Bowser took them away!" Luigi: "But how?! We first have to find a way out of here!" They try to climb back out of the dark cave, but the ground is too slippery. Mario has an idea and gets two little fire flowers out of his pocket. He takes one for himself and gives the other one to Luigi. They throw some fireballs to harden the ground. Now they get back up to a higher terrain and another section of the cave. Chapter 4 - Reunited Brothers to the Rescue After wandering for awhile Mario and Luigi got lost in the cave. Mario is too tired to keep on going, but Luigi insists that they have to go on and carries him. They soon see a light coming from what looks like a room. When Mario and Luigi hear Bowser laughing, they know that they have found him. Luigi places Mario somewhere in range, but hidden, so he can recover from his wounds and tiredness while Luigi goes and saves the others. Mario: "Luigi! You can a do it! I believe in you!" Luigi: "Mario! I'm so proud! I won't let you down!" Luigi sneaks to the outside wall of the room and hides besides a lit up window. Inside Bowser can be heard talking: "Hehehe! I finally got you princesses! Where are your plumbers now?" There's a short moment of silence, then he continues talking: "Just as I expected! I bet they fell to their death when my Koopalings broke the staircase. Hehehehe..." A few Koopalings and Goombas walk out of the room and leave the place without noticing Mario or Luigi. Luigi lifts his head and looks through the window. Peach and Daisy are chained to the wall and try to free themselves while Bowser laughs at them. Luigi clenches his fists and growls, then he gets hold of himself and sneaks into the room. When Peach and Daisy see him, they want to call him, but Luigi gives them a sign to be silent. They continue acting as if Luigi wasn't there and continue trying to free themselves. Bowser hasn't noticed Luigi, but when Luigi accidentally hits his foot on the table leg, Bowser turns around and sees him immediately. "Huh? It's just Luigi... Where's Mario? Is he dead? Well, it doesn't matter now, as his little brother can do nothing but cover in fear. Hehehehe!!!" Bowser laughs at Luigi as he can't believe that Luigi would even lift a finger against him, but Bowser soon finds out that he made a mistake when Luigi glares at him and takes him down like a wrestler. After a few punches and fireballs, a Bowser with a few broken horns and broken teeth runs out of the room with his tail being on fire. Luigi frees the princesses and while Peach asks for Mario, Daisy jumps at Luigi, wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a kiss. First Luigi is caught up in the moment, but then he remembers that Mario is hurt and gets hold of his feelings. Soon everyone is reunited and they start to escape this dreaded place together. Chapter 5 - The great Cave Escape Luigi stepped forth, holding his lighted candle, while Peach and Daisy were helping the wounded Mario to walk. They were still trying a way to get out of this dark underground cave. After walking through the dark for several hours, they were very tired. Peach and Daisy started to treat Mario's wounds again. They had to lay him on the ground, because poor Mario's wounds had gotten infected and now he was writhing and groaning in pain. Luigi glanced over to Mario and looked really sad: "Mario..." He was very worried about his brother. Mario's condition was getting worse. If they couldn't find a way out of this place fast, Mario might die soon and the others would follow because they had no food and the water running from the walls was all dark and smelled really strange. It was that strange water that gave the ground a slight rotting egg-like stench and infected Mario's wounds. Luigi had to find a way to get them out of here. He left the candle with the others and went off into the dark. He could barely see where he was going, but at some point he saw some strange, glowing mushrooms. Luigi called the others. They came and were relieved that they hadn't to rely on that burnt down candle anymore. Somehow these sapphire colored mushrooms cleansed the strange water and made it drinkable. After drinking some water, Luigi and the others also noticed that the mushrooms seemed to have healing properties as their wounds started to heal. Mario was still badly wounded, but now his infections were gone. The party decided to rest for a bit. After sleeping for a few hours, everyone was ready to go. They took some mushrooms with them and followed the trail of mushrooms. Chapter 6 - Meeting Big Boo Somehow following these mushrooms was the right choice. It lead Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy to a though climbing passage, but at the end of it they found a small crack in the wall, just big enough for them to fit through. After crawling through the crack, they came out back behind the bar in the restaurant they started out in the beginning. As they got up and walked back into the main room of the restaurant, a Big Boo appeared and tried to scare them, but before Mario could go in a fighting pose, Luigi's eyes had a strange glow in them and he charged at the Big Boo. Luigi's quick approach confused the Big Boo and it got scared. When Luigi tackled the Big Boo, it rotated around its own axis and crashed into a wall. It turned tail and left the place by flying away through the ceiling. Mario, Peach and Daisy went to Luigi who first looked a bit furious, which scared them as well. But when he turned around he had a statisfied smile on and Mario said: "Don't a scare me like that Luigi..." Soon the fog and the thunderstorm that was raging outside disappeared and the clear night sky with shining stars could be seen again. The restaurant was back to normal and Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy went back to Mario's and Luigi's house. Chapter 7 - Coming home When they arrived back home, they first changed their clothes and washed themselves. After that, Mario and Luigi prepared the table and some spaghetti while Peach and Daisy were sitting there and watching them with smiles on their faces. Mario and Luigi finished the spaghetti and brought them to the table. Soon everyone was eating together and talked about the events they went through this night. Even though they were in there probably far longer than just one night, they had no computer or anything to check how much time had passed. Mario and Luigi had a clock on the wall and a calendar, but these wouldn't show the current date. Anyways, when Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy were done eating, they continued talking. Things were getting very romantic again, as Mario looked deeply into Peach's eyes, while Luigi and Daisy did the same. Soon Mario and Peach went outside and sat on the bank while Luigi and Daisy stayed in the house. Mario and Peach looked at the stars and started talking about their feelings for each other. Soon they were holding each other and kissed. Luigi and Daisy were very shy and no one dared to make a move. They just kept staring into each others eyes until Luigi decided that he had to do something. He couldn't keep going on like this. He had been such a coward in the past and could never tell Daisy about the feelings he had for her. But this night had been different. This night, he had surpassed himself and became a real man. He wasn't afraid anymore and he knew that now was the time to stand his ground. Luigi got up and lend his hand to Daisy. She smiled at him and got up. They embraced each other and Luigi finally said it. "I love you Daisy. I was to scared to tell you in the past, but now..." Daisy nudged her head to the side and said: "I love you, too Luigi..." His face turned all red. Daisy: "I always knew that you felt the same for me, but I also knew that you still needed time, so I waited..." They smiled at each other and had a loving and passionate kiss. The End Category:Blogs Semerone